The Consequences of Unravelled Truth
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: Set after the scene in both the book and the movie where Moody takes Harry to his office after he turns Draco into a ferret. Harry stuns the fake Moody and the truth unravels from there. Includes romance with a non-cliché girl, normalcy (maybe), and a few different outcomes.


**Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary:**_ Set after the scene in both the book and the movie where Moody takes Harry to his office after he turns Draco into a ferret. Harry stuns the fake Moody and the truth unravels from there. Includes romance with a non-cliché girl, normalcy (maybe), and a few different outcomes._

**A/N: Harry has a really good sense of smell in this story. Makes sense too, since when one sense is weakened, another is strengthened.**

**The Consequences of Unravelled Truth**

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter, age 14, was in Professor Moody's office. He had just watched Moody turn his enemy Draco Malfoy into a ferret. The professor had then told him to follow him to his office. So here he, Harry, was.

He stood awkwardly in front of Moody and watched as his professor uncapped the hip flask that he seemed to drink from constantly. Only that flask. Nothing else. And then he smelt a horrible odour.

Harry had a strong sense of smell and from personal experience could immediately gauge what it was in the hip flask. It was not whiskey. It was polyjuice potion.

'_Bloody hell! That's polyjuice potion' he thought._

Harry immediately stunned and bound the fake professor. He then grabbed the flask and ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office. It wasn't on purpose, it was just where his feet took him. He somehow, by a miracle, he guessed the password. It was _ice mice_.

He willed the stairs to go faster. Somehow they did.

He opened the door with a rush.

'Professor Dumbledore!' he screamed

'Ah, Harry my boy. What may I help you with my boy?' Dumbledore asked calmly.

Controlling himself he said 'Professor, Moody isn't really Moody. I stunned and bound him and grabbed the flask before running up here. I know the smell of Polyjuice. Besides, there was a strange screaming coming from his trunk. And the trunk was rattling as though there were someone in there.'

'Oh dear, think of the memory and I will extract a copy into my pensieve, which is a device that views memories.' Dumbledore replied calmly while thinking at the same time _'this is not good.'_

The two men were pulled into the memory. It felt rather like a vacuum was sucking you up into its chamber.

Harry watched again as he followed Moody into his office and doing the things he did. Eventually they came out and Dumbledore just flopped down with a depressed attitude.

Then all of a sudden, he shot up and began to walk with a cause sending patronus messages as he went.

When the two men reached the office, so did Snape and McGonagall. They all nodded together and rushed in.

The man was beginning to change because he had no polyjuice to drink.

He was Barty Crouch Jr.

Snape forced his mouth open and gave him Veritaserum while Dumbledore and McGonagall warded the door.

'Who are you?' asked Dumbledore

'Bartemius Crouch Jr' replied Fake Moody

'Why are you here?'

'To lure Harry Potter to my master so he can be reborn.'

'Where is the real Alastor Moody?'

'In the bottom of the trunk'

'_So that's what the kicking and yelling was' _thought Harry.

'Right that's all we need.'

They waited for the Veritaserum to wear off and stunned him again (he'd woken up while Harry was gone). They opened the trunk and got Moody out.

Later that day…

There was a feast that night.

Dumbledore stood up.

'It is both my pleasure and regret to tell you that the Triwizard Tournament has been cancelled. The reason for this is because a plot was revealed and we deem it unsafe to continue. We will be having a ball in December though.

Everyone cheered.

The next couple of months passed very fast.

**A/N: I really do apologise for the very short chapter. Some of you might not even call it that. And I must reinforce the statement – don't like, don't read. This goes for all of my stories.**


End file.
